Желаю тебе сладких снов
by Susie Lupin
Summary: A téli háború.   Páros ok : RusFin, SuFin


Желаю тебе сладких снов

Finnország óvatosan lépdelt a mocsaras mezőn. Előtte nem sokkal kezdődött az erdő; közel s távol sehol ellenség, de ő minden zsombéknál ott sejtette őket és minden fa mögött, amikor beért közéjük.

Vigyázva haladt, de így is elkerülhetetlen volt, hogy néha rá ne lépjen egy-egy gallyra, ami elkerülte a figyelmét. Ilyenkor összerezzent, nem igazán tudta eldönteni, hogy most a zajt ő okozta-e vagy valaki más is az erdőben settenkedik. Szorosabban markolta meg a puskáját. Sosem lehet tudni.

Egykor hófehér ruhája beleakadt az ágakba, megtépték amúgy is megviselt kabátját. Néha hullák néztek vissza rá a földről, arcuk groteszk vigyorba dermedve, jelezték, merre vonultak vissza az oroszok. Finnországnak látva őket, hányingere támadt. Ezt mind ők tették, a saját kezéhez is vér tapad, ismét.

Minden annyira gyorsan történt… Ő tényleg benézett minden egyes fa mögé és úgy tűnt, hogy egyetlen egy orosz katona sincs már a környéken. Csak egy puffanást hallott maga mögül és megijedni sem volt ideje, mikor valaki hátracsavarta mindkét kezét, hátraszorította őket és kilökte belőlük a fegyvert. Valami fájdalmasan roppant a karjában, mintha eltört volna egy csont. Összeszorította a fogait. Nem fog kiabálni, nem adja meg neki ezt az örömöt.

Fogvatartója maga felé fordította. Szorosan ölelte magához, fullasztóan, Finnország pedig szinte megkönnyebbült, hogy _csak_ Oroszország az. _Intézzük el hát most, zárjuk le a dolgokat, de utána soha többé nem akarlak látni Oroszország, szabad vagyok, független tőled, és nem kell semmiféle segítség…_

Ivan boldogan vigyorgott.

– Végre megtaláltalak, kedvesem!

Finnország próbálta eltaszítani magától, de mindig is gyengébb volt nála. Dulakodás vette kezdetét. Eközben vészesen összegabalyodtak és mikor végre sikerült kirúgnia a lábát az orosznak, az teljes testsúlyával rázuhant.

– Sosem voltam az, tudod jól. – Finnország igyekezett elfordítani a fejét, hogy ne kelljen a szemébe néznie, de Oroszország az állkapcsát megragadva maga felé fordította a fejét.

– Te pedig sosem tudtál hazudni. – Oroszország még mindig mosolygott, de ez már nem őszinte volt; a szemében valami olyan fény csillant, amit Finnország mindig is az őrület megnyilvánulásának tartott, és ilyenkor félt tőle. Csak egy kicsi hiányzott egyszer, hogy ő is olyan legyen, mint ő, és ez is megrémítette.

Oroszország kellemetlenül közel hajolt hozzá; alkoholgőzös leheletével suttogott a fülébe és Tino becsukta a szemét, hogy legalább ne lássa. Kezdte feladni, ám ekkor Ivan áthelyezte a testsúlyát és egyenesen a fiú törött karjára nehézkedett, akit a fájdalom észhez térített; felordított és hirtelen felrántotta a térdét, pont ágyékon találva a másikat. Oroszország nem számított erre; fennakadt a lélegzete és legördült róla. Finnország az oldalára fordult és összegömbölyödve magához ölelte fájó karját.

Percekig feküdtek így, egymásnak hátat fordítva. A hó jéghideg volt és Finnország oldalát a lehullott tűlevelek is szúrták. Nem bírt tisztán gondolkozni és egyre jobb megoldásnak látszott megragadni az előtte heverő puskát és végezni magával vagy Oroszországgal…

Végül nagy nehezen felült. Oroszország még mindig a hóban feküdt, immár a hátán és rá bámult. Mosolygott.

– Úgy sem mered megtenni…

– Gondolod? – Finnország nem nézett rá, még mindig a fegyverre meredt, míg ép kezével levette a csizmáját. Az oldalára egy tőr volt erősítve. Oroszország szinte érdeklődve figyelte és megcsóválta a fejét.

– Azzal akarsz megölni? Ejnye, Tino, többet néztem ki belőled…

Finnország visszavette a csizmáját. A kést a törött kezébe vette; nagyon nehezen ugyan, de meg tudta addig tartani, míg leporolta a ruháját – ami természetesen teljesen felesleges volt. Úgy is újra össze fogja mocskolni. Azután ránézett Oroszországra és ekkor úgy tűnt, mintha az félne. Odakúszott mellé és fölé hajolt.

– Azt mondod, nem teszem meg? De igen, hogy lásd, már nem vagyok olyan gyenge, nem tudsz a szavaiddal hatni rám… soha többé.

A fegyver élén megcsillant a hajnali nap fényé, s ő végig a szemébe nézett, ahogy beledöfte. Oroszország a kabátjába kapaszkodott, ajkával néma szavakat formált, Finnország pedig még egyszer utoljára homlokon csókolta.

Vele maradt, míg Oroszország tekintete el nem homályosodott és kihunyt belőle a fény.

Svédország tehetetlen kétségbeeséssel térdepelt a földön. Körülötte hófehér mező, szinte még szűz hó, csak az ő léptei látszottak az erdő felől, ahonnan jött, karjában az ájult Finnországgal. Ő azóta sem ébredt fel, eszméletlenül feküdt az ölében. A légzése szabálytalan volt, hol kapkodott a levegő után, máskor pedig pillanatokra kihagyott a lélegzete. Az arca ijesztően sápadt volt, a keze jéghideg. Svédország eleinte próbálta felmelegíteni, hogy visszatérjen belé az élet, de egyszerűen nem hatott semmi. Ha nem látja, hogy lélegzik még, azt hihette volna, hogy halott. Egykor világos ruháján – Svédország nem emlékezett már rá, hogy fehér volt-e vagy világoskék – foltokban alvadt vér bordója sötétlett, de ez nem az ő vére volt, tudta jól. Nem messze onnan, ahol Finnországot megtalálta, ott volt _az az orosz_ is, arcára fagyott mosollyal, holtan. Persze egy országot nem lehet csak úgy megölni, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy egyszer fel fog kelni onnan újra, hogy bosszút álljon, de Svédország képtelen volt addig elindulni, míg Tino fel nem ébred, akár csak egy pillanatra is.

És végül megtörtént. A finn szempillái megrebbentek, csak egészen picit résnyire nyitotta őket és sóhajtva rámosolygott Svédországra.

– Vége van, Ruotsi… – suttogta és valahol elbámult Svédország válla felett, de ő látta, hogy mennyire megváltozott ez a tekintet, amióta elváltak. Nem a színük, mert ugyanolyan ametisztlilák voltak, mint azelőtt, de valamiféle őrültet bújt meg bennük, talán örökség Oroszországtól, és ez megrémítette Svédországot. Pont a leggyűlöltebb ellenségének szemeire emlékeztették… és ezt olyan volt beismerni, mint vereséget szenvedni. Érezte, hogy szúrni kezd a szeme.

– Mi a gond, Ruotsi? Nyertem, soha többé nem látjuk Oroszországot, szabadok lettünk… Mondd, miért sírsz mégis? – Fel akarta emelni a kezét, hogy letörölje Svédország könnyeit, aki immár némán zokogott, de nem tudta megmozdítani a karjait. Újra próbálkozott, de semmi, egyszerűen eltűnt belőlük az élet. Finnország még sosem érzett ilyet, ez másfajta félelemmel járt. Valahogy sokkal belsőbb és rémisztőbb volt, mint az eddigiek.

– Ruotsi, mi történik? Ruotsi… _Sverige_, válaszolj!

Halkan szipogni kezdett. Nem fog válaszolni, talán megnémult, mint ahogy azt Dánia is kívánta neki oly sokszor, gondolta Finnország, és összeszorította a szemeit, hogy ne lásson többet. Érezte, hogy a karjában egyre feljebb kúszik a hideg és már tudta, hogy ez Karélia. Hát sikerült neki, elvette tőle újra, még a halál sem állta az útját…

Svédország csak annyit vett észre, hogy Finnország újra elernyedt a karjaiban; talán jobb is volt neki eszméletlenül. Ideje volt indulni, mielőtt még túl késő lenne. Svédország a karjaiba vette ismét ájult kedvesét, s lépteit eltemette az újra esni kezdő hó.


End file.
